Folive Returns! Season 4 episode 1
by folivelovergirl99
Summary: Fletcher comes back to Z-Tech and resumes dating Olive, meanwhile Fletcher helps out Hudson get Chyna to go out with him. It is really good please read!


This story is the first episode of the fourth season of ANT farm. This episode will have new and old relationships coming.

(Z-TECH)

Olive:I really miss Fletcher, i cant believe that he moved to new york.

Chyna: Ya i think we all miss fletcher, i cant believe that we didnt go with him.

Olive:Well, my parents would probably have said no. Well at least i will be single with you

(Chyna turns to her and smiles, and begins to laugh slightly)

Angus:Well now you have more time for ziz-owww

(Olive pulls away angrily)

Olive:I just wish i could get him out of my mind, all i can think about is him not even interested in saying interesting factoids!

(They walk out of the scene)

(A little later)

Mr Grundy:Everyone i have a special announcement! One of our fellow students has returned to Z-Tech!. Please welcome back…

(Everyone looks to the elevator olive and chyna both look to the elevator)

Outcomes fletcher

Olive: Fletcher! Oh my gosh! Fletcher i missed you so much!

(she goes to hug im and he drops everything and hugs her tight)

Olive: What are you doing back?

(Fletcher pulls away from olive)

Fletcher: I couldnt stay in new york.

Olive: Why i thought that it was your dream to go and be a famous artist?

(fletcher takes olives hands and holds them both in his)

Fletcher:I couldnt stay in new york becuase, all i could think about is how much i missed you, nothing was fun in new york without you. I couldnt stand being away from the girl that i love so much.

(Olive begins to cry)

Olive:You really missed be that much?

Fletcher:Yes….i really love you Olive

(He looks around a bit nervous)

(Chyna notices what he wants to do)

Chyna:Ok everybody out! Let them have there moment together!

(Everyone begins to exit)

(fletcher smiles at Olive)

Fletcher:There is something that i wanna do that i didnt get to do before i left.

(Olive giggles and smiles)

(fletcher leans in and wraps his arms around Olive's waist, Olive puts her arms around her neck)

They lean in and kiss. They kiss for a few minutes before pulling away.

Olive: You know fletcher ever since you left for whatever reason i felt like there was something missing, and now i know what it is.

He looks at Olive.

Olive:You, i guess i really couldnt go on without you. I love you Fletcher.

Fletcher:I love you to Olive.

(They go back to kissing and after a couple minutes they take hands and walk out of the room.)

Next scene:

Chyna is walking to talk to Mr Grundy about Angus constantly bothering her. When Hudson enters the scene.

Hudson: Hey Chyna...what's going on?

Chyna: Oh! Im going to talk to Mr Grundy about Angus constantly coming in to see if Olive is in our dorm. It's getting really annoying.

Hudson:Well who could blame him, you are very pretty…

Chyna: What was that?

Hudson:Nothing! It is really annoying when someone does that.

( walks in)

Chyna runs up to )

Chyna: Mr. Grundy! You have got to get Angus away from me! He keeps on asking if Olive is back in our dorm, when i tell him to go away 30 minutes later he is right back again.

Mr Grundy: I am so sorry Chyna, but i cannot get to you right now. I have other things to do today now that Fletcher is back. Good Day.

(Exits the scene)

(Hudson Enters scene with Chyna)

(Chyna sits down on the couch)

Hudson:Hey Chyna….Um...what's you up to?

Chyna:Nothing...just trying to find clever ways of getting angus away from me for a few seconds.

Hudson:Maybe i can help

(sits next to Chyna)

Chyna:But how?

Hudson:Well maybe..You could uh..get a boyfriend.

(Chyna giggles slightly)

Chyna:Where am i going to get a boyfriend?

Hudson:Well, maybe you could have a fake one so you can get rid of him easier.

Chyna: Who am i going to get to play my fake boyfriend?

Hudson:Well...i-i…..i could

(she looks at him like he is crazy)

Chyna:I dont want you to do that. I want people to like me for me. Just like what happened between Olive and Fletcher.

Hudson:Ok..um ill see you later.

(he exits quickly)

Next Scene:

Fletcher and Olive are outside at the balcony holding hands when Hudson enters the scene.

Olive: Im so glad that your back, i love being at school again.

Fletcher: Ya me too, everything is better with you.

(fletcher kisses Olive on the cheek when Hudson enters)

Hudson:Hey guys! Um listen...i need some advice.

Fletcher:Sure, what is it?

Hudson: Um..well...i need some help getting Chyna. I really like her but, i just dont wanna tell her. Do you think you could help me out?

Fletcher: Wow! You like Chyna?!, Ya of course ill help you get her!

Hudson:Thanks man! I appreciate it!.

Fletcher: What you need to do is get her involved in things that you and her both enjoy. Just be yourself and ease her into it. Otherwise she may reject you.

Hudson:Ok! Thanks man!

(Hudson walks away)

Scene Ends:

Next Scene:

Hudson walks in and spots chyna sitting on one of the couches. He walks up to her.

Hudson:Hey Chyna.

Chyna:Oh hey Hudson, what are you doing here?

Hudson:I wanted to ask you a question.

Chyna: Ok.

Hudson: I was wondering if you wanted to write a song with me?

Chyna: Well i am kinda busy, but let me check my schedule and see when i have time ok?

POV:Hudson:

Wow i think i might actually have a date with Chyna, this may work out.

Scene Ends

Next Scene:

Fletcher and Olive are outside sitting next to each other, olive is helping fletcher with his U.S history Homework.

Fletcher:Do you remember that time when teen Zoltan came into the future from the 80's and i asked when the past was? And you said 'its in the past' then when i told you that i dont pay attention in history class?

Olive:Ya why?

Fletcher: Do you know why i dont pay attention in history?

Olive:Because in your mind its boring.

Fletcher:No, yes, but not that real reason. Whenever i sat down your seat was just where i could see you, and i would stare at you and mezmorize your beauty. Or, if i couldnt see you i would imagine you and i would stare off into space thinking about how beautiful you are.

Olive blushes.

Olive:Really?

Fletcher: Yep, in fact i am doing it right now.

Olive: as much as i love you looking at me like that we have to finish this homework.

Fletcher:agreed Livy.

Fletcher hadnt called olive that in a long time, but she did enjoy it.

Olive:Thanks.

Fletcher leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Next Scene:

Chyna is in the room elevator and Hudson walks in.

Hudson: Hey chyna!

Chyna: Hey hudson, i started writing our song, its going really great!

Hudson:Well great! Lets get started.

(they sit down on the couch)

Chyna: I was thinking that we could write a pop song something full of energy.

Hudson:Or….we could write a love song?

Chyna: Ive never written a good love song before, but its worth a try.

(then begin to write)

After a while..

Chyna: I think we are done writing and we could start recording the lyrics.

Hudson: Ok lets do it!

(They press the button for the music studio and walk in)

Chyna: i really hope this turns out, especially the rap part of the song.

Hudson: Me too, lets start recording!

After they recorded the song for about an hour and got the lyrics right, they finally listened to it. It was so sweet. Hudson couldn't stop smiling at the fact that all the rap lyrics he put into it was about Chyna. She still hadn't noticed.

Then after they were done they uploaded it to youtube. Where they created a channel together, after they were done with that Hudson asked Chyna about getting a smoothie.

Hudson: Hey Chyna? Do you wanna get a smoothie with me?

Chyna: Sure why not?

Here and Hudson were enjoying their smoothies when Hudson got a call on his cell phone.

(Ringing)

Hudson: One sec Chyna

Hudson: Hello?

Fletcher: Hey man how are things going?

H: Really great, we were just sharing the smoothie, we finished the song about an hour ago.

F: Good, now you should take Chyna to the roof for a romantic evening and saranade her with the song and flowers. Oh! Her favorite flowers are Tiger Lilles, well i think anyways.

H:Oh! You know her favorite flowers?

F: Ya it is a long story.

H: Ok ill go do it man.

(Hangs up)

H:Hey Chyna?

C: Ya?

H:Do you wanna go to the roof?

C: Um for a bit then i have to go back to my dorm room with Olive.

H: ok

They make their way up to the roof, Hudson couldn't help but be nervous.

POV: Hudson

I hope things with Chyna work out, if they don't i don't know what i am going to do.

They reached the roof, it was a beautiful night, Hudson couldn't wait to tell Chyna how he felt about her.

They went to the balcony, Chyna was the first to speek.

C: It is a beautiful night isn't it?

H:Ya it is

(But not as beautiful as you, man why does she have to act to innocent?)

C: So what are we going to do?

H: Um, ill be right back ok?

C: Ok..i guess.

Chyna thought she had done something wrong, then she got a text from Olive.

O:Chyna where r u? :I

C: On the roof w/hudson

O: Ooooh k fine, i c u soon k?

C:Yep

Olive was told by fletcher the plan that Fletcher and Hudson came up to get Cudson together. She was also happy for Chyna.

F: Hey what did she say?

O:she is on the roof with Hudson, i am video taping the whole thing right now, she has no idea what is about to happen.

5 min later….

Chyna was still waiting for Hudson when all of a sudden she started to hear music, she turned around, no one had come out of the elevator. She was so confused.

C:What's going on?

All of sudden the music began to turn into lyrics:

OHHHHHHHH o OOhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhh O Ooooohhhh

Oh her eyes her eyes

Make the stars look like theyre not shinin'

Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

Shes so beautiful

And i tell her every day

All of a sudden Hudson appears from around the corner and begins to sing to Chyna.

Yeah I know i know

When i compliment her she won't believe me

And its so, its so

Sad to think that she don't see what i see

But every time she asks me "Do i look ok?" i say…

I say

When i see your face

There's not a thing that i would change

Cause your amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl your amazing

Just the way you are

He ends the song and Chyna looks shocked and blushing.

C: You sang that for me?

H:Yep (says with a huge smile)

C: And...you think that i am….beautiful?

H:Not just beautiful, gorgeous

C: wow Hudson, i had no idea that you could sing like that.

H: well sometimes you gotta do things for the people that you love.

C:Wait,... you love me?

H: Yes Chyna, i do.

He begins to walks toward her with tears in her eyes. And he looks down and grabs her hand.

H: You are the only one for my heart Chyna, i really love you, i wouldn't leave you for any other girl, and that is a promise.

Chyna never heard that from anyone, not even Fletcher, the one that first loved her.

C: Hudson...I-I don't know what to say.

H: You don't have to say anything, except yes...or no which ever answer you want. Chyna if you don't wanna be with me, i completely understand that, if you wanna go with someone else then i will be happy for you. Just know that i am always happy for you.

C: Thanks Hudson, but...i don't think that i can find anyone else so special…..except you.

H: So is that a yes then?

Chyna looks down at her left hand intertwined with his, she couldn't help but to smile. She looked into his eyes and felt a fluttering feeling coming over her. Hudson kept smiling at her. She began to think:

Chyna's POV:

He tried to impress me with his raping and singing, he was always smiling at me, he said that i was pretty. He is really cute, smart, a good singer, he meant everything to her and she mean so much to him. I think i love him.

She looked back into his eyes, and said the only answer that would satisfy the both of them.

C: Hudson, I will go out with you.

H: Good, and there is one thing that i left out.

Chyna looked at him with confused eyes.

H: Chyna…..I-I Love You

She smiled, and looked into his eyes and said:

C: I-I love you too Hudson

The two began to lean forward, their faces getting closer and closer. Their hands went from only their left hands being held to both on each side. And what seemed like forever, they were an inch apart and just before their lips met they both looked into each others eyes. And then closed and within 2 seconds their lips met and they kissed. This was a first kiss for both of them, Chyna had no experiance with kissing but to her amazement, Hudson knew exactly what to do. In a few minutes Hudson pushed his tongue against her lip, and Chyna let him in.

It was a few minutes after they were done making out they both broke free.

C: Wow Hudson, you are a good kisser

H: Not bad yourself.

C: So does this mean that we are together?

H: Only if you want to.

C: I think i do hudson

H: Then yes, Chyna will you go out with me?

She looked at him before answering,

C: Yes.

And with that they took hands and went into the elevator.

What Chyna didn't know is that Fletcher and Olive were waiting for them in the room elevator.

O: Your so sweet fletcher.

F: And your beautiful.

Olive blushed before giving Fletcher a kiss on the lips. Fletcher and Olive had resumed dating when he had gotten back a few days ago. And they were both enjoying every minute of it.

O:Fletcher?

F: Olive?

O: Why did we ever break up?

F: i am not entirely sure...but im just glad we are back together, because without you Olive….

Olive looked at him smiling.

F: I would die.

She giggled, they tangled their hands together and leaned in to kiss, it lasted a bit longer but they didn't care what people thought of them kissing. Even Angus screams.

Chyna and Hudson walked up them hand and hand, Chyna couldn't help but smiling.

C: Hey, Folive! (Chyna began to call them that when the resumed dating, it was cute and easier.

O: Oh! Hey chyna (she noticed Hudson and Chyna holding hands) Are you guys dating?

C&H: Yep!

F&O: Cool!

O: Now all of us are dating!

C:Yep! And i couldn't be happier!

Fletcher turned to Olive.

F: Olive there is something that i wanna tell you.

He sees the expression on Olive's face.

F: And i am not breaking up with you.

O; Ok! Good! I thought i was going to have a panic attack for a second there!

F:No, but it is important.

He pulls out a purple box and starts to bend down on one knee.

Olive puts both of her hands up to her now red face. Tears begin to flow.

Fletcher takes out a silver ring with a purple heart on it.

F: Olive, since the day you and i became best friends, i knew that i wanted to be with you forever, i was stupid at first and didn't tell you, but we were a bit young so i didn't know what your reaction would be. And i am so sorry i didn't tell you sooner. You mean the world to me Olive, and every time i look into your eyes, i see the only reason for me to live. Without you Olive, I don't know what i would be today or where. I was distracted with Chyna before i could tell you. And i am sorry for that. Everytime we kiss i feel like i am alive again, me kissing you is the best feeling in the world, and i never can go back to us just being friends. I just can't handle that, so will you olive daphne doyle marry me?

She didn't know what to say, her, Chyna, and Hudson all looked stunned, Olive began to move her hands down from her face with a sad look.

O: Fletcher, i do wanna marry you...but we can't we are way too young. I love you more than anything, but i don't know if we are allowed to get married at this age.

F: I know, but i wanted to ask anyways. He chuckles. But then frowns.

F: I didn't think you would say yes. He begins to walk away

Olive grabs him on the arm and turns him around.

O: Fletcher i didn't mean it that way, i-i do wanna marry you, but when we get old enough ok?

Fletcher nods.

O: Sooo…...aren't we suppose to kiss at this part?

F: Oh! right!

He wraps his arms around Olive's waist and she puts her hands around his neck, and within a few seconds their lips were together and they began to kiss. And it was a few minutes until Chyna had to speak up.

C: Hey guys!

They jumped and Fletcher put his arm around her waist as they stood next to him with her in his chest and her head on his shoulder.

C: Sorry, you guys were running out of air! Otherwise i wouldv'e let you guys continue.

Fletcher looked down and Olive looked up at Fletcher, he hugged her tight and they shared a small kiss again.

Fletcher and Olive had kissed so much that they never hesitated to kiss each other their lips were connected in a matter of seconds. It was second nature for them to kiss now.

F: Now we all are together,Chyna has a boyfriend, and i am with the most beautiful girl in the whole world and universe.

O: AWW thanks fletcher!

They kissed again, but just a small peck.

So Chyna and Hudson became Cudson, and Folive got back together. It was a happy ending, tune in for my next story, i won't tell you guys what it is about but...the fourth season is just beginning, and first episode is now done!. Thankyou guys for reading this it took a while to make but...i wanted to do my version of the comeback of Folive and the start of Cudson..(or whatever you wanna call them! :) )


End file.
